


Playtime

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Het, Incest, Multi, Rimming, dubious consent due to age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen (16) introduces his friend Jared(16) to his little sister, Susie(9), who loves playing with her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted at the LJ SPN-kinkmeme

"You're right, Jensen. You do have the best little sister in the world."

If Susie could have preened, she would have, but the 9 year-old's mouth was too full of Jared's cock to do more than moan in appreciation for her brother's words. She opened her small mouth as wide as she could as the older teen fucked in and out as deep as she could take. She wrapped her two hands around the base of Jared's thick length, just the way her big brother had taught her and Jared swore.

Jensen wriggled his way between Jared's long legs to lie beneath his best friend. Jared was kneeling high to be at the right height for Susie's pink mouth, but he lowered himself when Jensen encouraged Susie to lower herself onto his face. "C'mon, baby girl. Sit on my face. I wanna eat that sweet ass and pretty pussy while you suck Jared's cock so good."

The little girl groaned as her big brother spread her cheeks and started tonguing her tight, pink hole. He always started with her ass, licking her out until she was absolutely shaking before he went near her tiny bud of a clit. She would come in an instant and then he'd start working her open for the main course. Her older brother had her ass so well trained that she started blooming quickly under his tongue, the tight entrance opening for him to dart the firm muscle inside. He slid his thumb forward as he tongued her hole and she came hard.

She opened her mouth wider when she came and Jared's cock dipped even deeper, forcing tears out the corners of her eyes as she moaned around the gagging length.

Jared was gasping as he thrust forward, stroking the tear tracks on her cheeks. "Oh, fuck, Jen. I can't believe how perfect she is." 

Jensen pulled away from her hole for an instant. "Just wait until you've tried her ass. Then you'll know perfection."

"Ahhh!"

Jared came, filling her mouth with bitter seed. She swallowed as quickly as she could, but come leaked out the corners of her mouth as it overwhelmed her. Jensen's tongue was still buried deep inside her ass as his best friend reluctantly withdrew from Susie's fuck-swollen lips.

The 16 year-old sat down hard on Jensen's chest until the other boy complained. "Get your heavy ass off me and help me open her up. You wouldn't believe how tight her ass is around your cock. Better than any virgin pussy in the whole city."

Jared grabbed the lube and the two teen boys started fingering the little girl open. She resisted a little when Jared's long fingers joined Jensen's tongue in her ass but when Jensen started strumming her clit again she relaxed. They worked her in tandem for about ten minutes to get her open enough to take three of Jared's long fingers, and then Jared lifted her in his arms, kissed her swollen lips tenderly, turned her around and placed her astride her brother's lube-slicked cock.

Jared parted her cheeks so he could get a good look as Jensen's cock disappeared into her. Her rim was stretched impossibly wide and Jared couldn't believe such a small girl could take a near-adult cock in her ass and like it. But like it, she did, and soon Susie was bouncing on her big brother's dick, strumming her clit madly as she moaned and cried loudly.

Jared was dripping hard again and couldn't wait to try her out when Jensen was done. The fact that the little girl was going to take not just one, but two cock-loads of come in her asshole nearly making him shoot off without even getting a taste of her sweet heat. Jensen's abdominal muscles were clenching and his breath coming in short, choked gasps.

"C'mon, Jenny. Fill me up. Wanna feel your dick juice in me." The little girl's words were too much and Jensen was coming in an instant, his hips bucking wildly as he shot hot streams of come deep inside his baby sister.

Jared had to tug hard on his balls to prevent himself from coming when Susie pulled off Jensen and he saw her little hole pink and gaping from the ass reaming she'd just received. At his friend's direction, Jared lay down on the floor next to Jensen and Susie dismounted her brother to come straddle Jared's hips. She slid straight down on his thick cock.

Her hot hole was so wet from lube and Jensen's load and Jared knew he wasn't going to last any time at all when she clenched her smooth inner walls around him. She raised herself up then slammed down, finding a rhythm as she rode his cock.

"So full," she gasped. "Feels so good."

Jensen rolled to his side and slipped two fingers into her slick pussy, strumming her g-spot while she impaled herself repeatedly on Jared's shaft. Her cheeks were flushed red and small lines furrowed her forehead as she concentrated.

"C'mon, baby girl. Come for me one more time and then Jared will fill your ass with his load. We can even plug you up so you can feel all slick and full all afternoon if you want."

"Yes!" she cried and with a couple more strokes to her sweet spot, Susie was coming again, flopping forward like a rag doll as Jared thrust deep into her a final time and filled her snug channel with streams of come.

 

The bedroom door opened and Jensen's mom poked her head in. "Jensen, have you seen Susie? It's time for her nap." Jared struggled to sit up, panic flooding him as his cock slid out of the little girl's ass. "Oh, there you are, naughty girl. I should have known you'd be up here getting to know Jensen's new friend." Jensen's mom shook her head indulgently taking in both teenager's spent cocks and the come pooling on Jared's stomach from the little girl's hole. "Well, you should sleep well after all that. 5 minutes and then you're to be in bed, young lady."

She paused in the doorway and looked back at the two boys grinning lasciviously. "And in 30 minutes, you two are to report to my room. It's my turn to get to know your new friend."


End file.
